Here With Me
by trace619
Summary: Season 11, post Witness. Olivia is dealing with the aftermath of Alex leaving and their relationship ending. After a trip down memory lane will Olivia's heart finally be whole? One shot.


**A/N: This is based off The Killers song Here With Me. I heard it on my ipod today and I honestly don't remember getting it. It's a beautiful song and as soon as I heard it this came to mind. I hope to upload my new A/O story in the next day or so. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As she walked along the crowded streets of the city Olivia felt more alone than she ever had in her life. It had been just over a month since Alex had informed her that she was taking a position with the ICC and a month since they had ended their relationship. Olivia took a seat on a bench as her mind wondered over the time they had been together, it had been the greatest time of her life. She pulled her phone from her pocket as the wheels in her mind continued to turn. She opened her pictures and was once again amazed at the number of pictures that included the blonde, some were pictures of Alex and some were of them together. She shook her head as she wondered why she still had them on her phone. She had intended to delete them several times over the past month but every time she started to she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Olivia didn't want pictures of Alex on her phone, she wanted Alex there with her.

Olivia felt tears prick her eyes as she scrolled through her history with the blonde. There had always been an attraction between them but neither were willing to act on it. Then came the day when Alex walked back into her life. Part of her held a little resentment that Alex had been out of Witness Protection and hadn't contacted her but at the same time she understood she was relearning to be Alex. It wasn't long after that day they began dating and Olivia had never known she could be so happy.

Falling in love had always terrified Olivia, mainly because she never had but that all changed with Alex. Olivia remembered how Alex had been able to detect her fear and had told her that it would be okay. Sure enough Alex was right and it was okay to fall. After it all ended she often thought she was a fool for falling so hard, to think that they would always be together. In ways it was a way of warding off the pain. Olivia swore the day that Alex left that if the blonde were to ask her to get back together the answer would be no. Now, well now she would do anything to have Alex back in her life. She smiled to herself as she thought about how she would wait in line if it meant she would be able to touch her one more time. She'd do anything; bargain with the devil, fight anyone under the sun if it meant she could hold Alex one more time. To have Alex hold her one more time.

Olivia wiped her tears before standing and heading down the street. It was her day off and she had decided to get breakfast at a little diner around the corner from her apartment. She walked in and was about to take a seat when the air left her lungs and she nearly collapsed. There sitting at a corner booth, their booth, was Alex. Olivia held the wall and took a moment to catch her breath, there was no way Alex was here she was a world away. She opened her eyes, it wasn't a dream Alex was really there. This was the moment she had hoped and prayed for since the day Alex left. Suddenly it felt as all the air had left the room and Olivia did the only thing she could think of, she turned and ran.

Olivia was fighting tears as she made it to the end of the block. Just as she turned the corner toward her building she felt a hand on her arm. She would know that touch anywhere, loving and gentle yet strong. It was Alex. Olivia spun around trying to form words but completely unable. She can feel the tears threatening but refused to cry in front of the blonde. She starts to pull away but Alex keeps her hold on her. It's not rough it's firm but loving, it's Alex.

"Olivia." Alex whispers out. Olivia stays silent and it breaks her heart. "Olivia are you okay?"

Olivia shakes herself out of the fog "Alex? What… I mean where… what are you doing here?"

Alex looks around at the crowd of people around them. "Olivia can we talk?" Olivia gives her an incredulous look "Olivia please." she steps in front of her knowing Olivia is about to run again "I still have my apartment. Can we please go back to my place and talk? I just want to talk, that's all. Please!"

Olivia knows she needs to say no. Her brain is screaming to say no, but her heart is screaming to say yes. "Okay."

The cab ride to Alex's apartment is silent. Olivia is grateful when the cab stops, the tension was building till it felt like the car could explode. Olivia looks around the familiar space, she had spent many hours in this apartment. Scenes from their past flash through her mind; cold winter nights curled up on the sofa watching a movie, the rare occasion she would get to make dinner for them, lazy weekend mornings in bed and passionate nights spent making love. She noticed Alex had taken a seat on the sofa so she opted for the chair in the corner. She had loved that chair but found she was unable to relax in it. They sat in silence, for how long neither were sure. Finally Olivia couldn't take it any longer.

"Why?"

Alex looked slightly confused "Why what?"

"Why are you back? How long have you been back?" the anger was building inside of her and it was all Olivia could do to keep it out of her voice. The hurt however came through loud and clear.

"My flight landed this morning." The hurt in the brunette's voice had cut a path straight to Alex's heart. She was hurting already but realizing how much Olivia was hurting only made her feel worse.

Alex took a deep breath before beginning "Olivia I came back for you."

Olivia looked stunned, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Olivia as soon as the plane landed I came here long enough to change and I was coming to see you. I went to that diner because I remembered how many times we would have breakfast there. I was trying to calm my nerves before I came to see you."

"That's all well and good Alex but my question is still the same, why?" Olivia was crying by this point and honestly she didn't care.

"Olivia I was wrong. I was wrong to leave." She stopped a moment to wipe her tears "I came back for you. I came back because I love you and can't live without you." she slid to the opposite end of the sofa so she would be closer to the brunette "The month we've been apart only served to make me realize how much I truly love you. I can't live without you."

"Alex I…" she was cut off.

"Olivia please. Please say you want us to be together again." Alex walked over and dropped to her knees in front of the brunette, lightly laying her hand on her knee "I don't want only photos or just memories of us. I want a life together Olivia I want us to be what we used to be. Please say you will." Alex was struggling with keeping her emotions in check. She wanted Olivia back more than she'd ever wanted anything in her life. "Olivia move in here with me." Olivia's eyes went wide with what was just said. "Or we can find a place of our own, maybe a brownstone like we were looking at before. I don't care where we are. Hell we could live in a cardboard box on the street for all I care, I just want you here with me."

Internally Olivia is fighting a war with herself. Her brain is telling her that she needs to get up and leave, to never look at Alex again. Her heart on the other hand is telling her to stay. Her only problem is she knows she would never survive Alex breaking her heart again, it's not something she's willing to go through again. As she sat there thinking about what Alex had said she felt a pull deep inside her, it was almost as if her soul was telling her she was to be with Alex. She just couldn't give in or open up to the potential hurt again.

Olivia stood from the chair "Alex you'll understand that I need some time to think."

Alex nodded "Of course."

They stood there staring at one another for a moment. Alex reached out and took Olivia's hand in hers. Olivia closed her eyes to hold back the tears. She was about to open her eyes when she felt Alex's lips lightly brush against hers. A tingle ran down her spine, Alex's lips on hers had always been one of her favorite feelings in the world.

Olivia pulled back "I have to go." She turned and walked through the entryway and out the door.

Alex waited a moment before walking over and collapsing on the sofa. She sat there a moment, she was sure Olivia was going to come back. As the seconds passed and she realized that wasn't going to happen she dissolved into tears.

Olivia stood outside the door. She was torn between going back inside and going back to her apartment and never allowing her heart to be broken again. She reached in her pocket and felt her keychain. She pulled it out and saw the silver key to Alex's door. She had never given it back to the blonde. The day she came to get her things it was all she could do to get her things and get out, let alone remember to give a key back. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall as she struggled with her decision.

Alex wasn't sure how much time had passed since Olivia had left. She sat against the arm of the sofa with her knees drawn up, her head resting on her arms. She heard a slight noise and looked up. Nothing could've prepared her for what she saw. Olivia was standing in her living room. Alex slowly stood and willed her shaking legs to not give out. "Olivia?" her voice barely above a whisper.

Olivia smiled, the tears streamed down her face as she whispered "I want to be here with you."


End file.
